This invention relates to an excavating and loading machine adapted to be mounted on a wheeled type vehicle.
As for excavating and loading machine, there has heretofore been employed a crawler-type excavator. However, the crawler-type excavator is disadvantageous in that because of its poor mobility its movement from a work site to another required a long time. Although a kind of excavating and loading machine mounted on a wheeled type vehicle has also been known, it is limited to only small excavating and loading capacity mounted on a relatively small vehicle having wheels mounted on a single frame. This conventional loader mounted vehicle is, however, disadvantageous in that it is inferior in operational efficiency to the above-mentioned crawler-type excavator, and because of its excavating power being obtained by rotating its wheels during excavating work remarkable wear-down or consumption of tires is unavoidable.
Further, disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,252,455 is a loader mounted vehicle having articulated front and rear frames which can be turned relative to each other. According to this patent, however, the centre of gyration of the vehicle body having an implement is located on the rear frame so that it is required to form the rear frame larger than the front frame, and therefore the vehicle can not make a small turn at the time of steering.